Missionimpossible?
by i love Anakin
Summary: Osmosis jonesozzy and drix Takes place after ozzie and drix are transfered into hector..ozzie calls leah one day and now its a battle to get him back into frank where he belongs. Leah realizes she loves ozzie enough to do anything to get him back...will
1. Default Chapter

**The Brain: 10 am**

It was another normal day in the city of Frank. Osmosis Jones and his partner Drix had disappeared a few months back but things were starting to look up without Franks finest being around. Leah Estrogen sat at her desk working on a speech for Tom Colonic, the new mayor of Frank, when the phone rang.

"Hello you've reached the mayors office. This is Leah how can I help you?" She answered warmly.

"Leah girl!! It's Ozzie!" A mans voice replied back.

"Ozzie?? But how?? I thought you were gone??"

"No baby I'm alive and kickin"

The mayor walked over to his ecstatic aid and gave her a questioning look. She covered the bottom portion of the phone and cried.

"Its Osmosis!! HE'S ALIVE!!"

Realizing that the girl was obviously in love with the white blood cell still he gave her a reassuring smile and walked back to his desk to give her a little bit of time to talk.

"Oh gosh Ozzie where are you??" She finally replied.

"In a young boy named Hector" He answered back.

"Wha…….wait a minute…your not….in…Frank?" She asked clearly troubled by his answer.

"No….me and Drix got transferred her via mosquito bite." He told her trying to ease her worry.

"Is there any way you can get back to Frank? We really could use you back..and I miss you" She told him as a single tear slid down her cheek. She reached a hand up and brushed it away quickly waiting for him to reply to her.

"Um….well…..no" He answered hesitantly. "Not that I know of." He added.

She held her breath at his answer and looked down at her desk. "Oh" she replied flatly.

"So how have you been?" He asked trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Ok I guess…things at Mr. Colonics office have been quite crazy lately. And the police department isn't doing as great of a job as when you and Drix were here." She explained to him.

"What's goin on with them?" He asked.

"Well they've just lost a lot of germs and Franks been constantly sick.."

"Well…I'm sorry about that girl…You guys shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Yeah..but its our job.."

"Yeah I guess…So ..?"

"Ozzie…….you're positive there's no way to get you back here?"

He paused and Leah could hear a faint sigh followed by a short sniff.

"No…but I mean..I can try. There may be a way that we can get Hector to the zoo soon…but who knows.?"

"You'll keep me informed right?" She asked him pressing the phone harder to her ear. She loved hearing the sound of his voice.

"Yeah I'll try" He told her even though the chances of him getting back to her were slim. "Well Leah baby I have to hang up now"

"What Ozzie no!! Please!!!"

"I'm sorry baby"

The mayor walked towards Leah's desk after hearing her shouting.

"Ozzie please…I love you!!"

"I love you too girl….I hope I can see you again soon…I'll call you and let you know what's up"

"Please no!! Don't hang up!" She pleaded, tears flowing freely down her face now.

"I'm sorry"

"Ozzie don't leave me again!!" She cried. A few seconds later she heard a small click and the line went dead.

"Leah I'm sorry" Tom said looking sympathetically to his aid.

Nodding she stood up, hung up her phone, and walked to the mayor.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked her. Shaking her head she collapsed into his arms and cried. He patted her back and let her cry.

"I know you love him" He said. They stayed like that for a few more moments until she pulled away. She wiped her eyes and went behind her desk once more.

"I should get back to work" She said finally.

"Take the rest of the day off Leah. You deserve it"

She looked at him shocked but finally nodded. Collecting her things she headed out making her way to where she could catch the bus to her building. She sat on the bus and looked at the floor.

'_Why did you hang up on me? You left me again!!' _She thought to herself.

Sooo what did u think???? Let me know

Chapter 2- Leah goes to a bar gasp and drinks double gasp lol…more to come!!


	2. After the Call

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Osmosis Jones or Ozzy and Drix characters…The end…lol!

Chapter 2-

Leah arrived at her apartment a few minutes later. She plopped her stuff at the door and kicked off her shoes. She went over to the couch and sat down curling herself up. Flicking the TV on she turned to the NNN. Sighing at the story and the two fools broadcasting it she turned it off. She sat in silence for a few minutes before standing back up and pulling her shoes back on. She walked briskly down to the bus stop and headed up to the forehead.

**Inside Hector….**

After hanging up with Leah Ozzie headed back to Drix and his office. He walked in angrily and sat down in his chair. Turning away from Drix he stared out the office window.

"Ozzie what's wrong?" Drix asked concerned about his partner and friend.

"Nothing" Ozzie replied shortly.

Taken by surprise at Ozzie's tone Drix wondered what to do. He took a deep breath and went to ask more questions.

"So where were you?" He asked.

"Out" Ozzie replied.

"Oh. Ozzie are you sure you're ok?"

Ozzie spun his chair around to face his partner who was getting on his nerves.

"Do I look ok to you Drix?" He asked coldly. He stared at Drix then sighed. "Look dude…I'm sorry…It's just…I miss Frank. It's great livin' in Hector and all but I grew up in Frank. I left a lot behind. My job, my house, my car….."

"And Leah?" Drix asked interrupting him.

"And Leah" Ozzie added. "I actually just called her."

"You were able to do that?? I didn't think that was possible."

"I didn't either but I tried anyway and it worked."

"Wow…So what did she say??"

Ozzie went to explain to Drix how she had asked him to find a way back to Frank.

"Is that what you want?" Drix asked staring at Ozzie as he slouched in his chair .

"I don't know…I guess…yeah it is."

"It will take some time and good planning but anything's possible if you put your mind to it."

"Say what??" Ozzie replied as he sat up more in his chair. Giving his partner a weird stare he added. "Your gonna help me??"

"Of course. Ozzie I know this is important to you…and if you really love Frank…and Leah as much as you say... I'd do anything to help you get back."

"Wow..thanks Drips!! This really means a lot"

"Well lets get to planning…this is gonna be a long night".

Back in Frank….

Leah arrived at a small club which had just recently opened. She headed inside and over to the bar. She knew that this wasn't like her but she desperately needed it. Walking up to the bar she regretted the whole day.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked gruffly.

"Whatever you got" She replied.

A minute later he slid a drink in front of her. Picking it up she downed it slamming the glass back down on the counter top.

"Another one." She said surprising herself and the others around her.

A few drinks later she knew she was a bit on the drunk side. She headed towards the exit but was stopped by another cell.

"Hey baby" He said grabbing her arm. "Wanna dance?"

"Um no thanks" She replied trying to go around him.

"Oh come on you know you wanna" He said.

She looked at him and gave in. A dance or two wouldn't hurt. Fighting him would be worse. She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

'_Oh Frank forgive me for doing this….I know Ozzie's gone but this doesn't seem right' _She thought.

Hope you enjoyed this ch…next one to come soon!


End file.
